megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 4 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #3 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #5 Mega Man #4 is the fourth issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in August 2011. Publisher's Summary "Let the Games Begin!" Part Four: This is it! Mega Man has reached Dr. Wily's stronghold, and now nothing stands between him and the madman! Except the Yellow Devil. And the Copy Robot. And the rebuilt Robot Masters. Good luck, Mega Man! Don't miss the finale to the first arc to this brand new series! Story ''Let the Games Begin!'' - Part Four: Finale: Showdown Get! Mega Man infiltrates Dr. Wily's fortress and is attacked by the Yellow Devil, a large yellow blob that reconfigures itself upon defeat. Mega Man is able to defeat it with a shot to the eye and moves on to another room where he is confronted by the six Robot Masters, revived and healed, all at once. He manages to talk half of the group into letting him by and returning to Dr. Light so that they can be reprogrammed again, and the six begin to fight each other. Seeing an opportunity, Mega Man moves on to a room where Dr. Wily creates a copy of Mega Man to fight him, one that includes all of the Robot Masters' powers. Rock is first matched attack for attack, but realizes the copy doesn't have the Magnet Beam, which he uses to get out of the copy's reach so he can think. The Robot Masters enter the room ominously and gang up on the Mega Man copy, defeating him easily while Mega Man looks on from above. Mega Man jumps down when the fighting is done, perhaps to correct them on their mistake, when they say that their programming said they had to destroy one Mega Man--which they did. They can't defy Dr. Wily outright, but let Mega Man go forward to fight him. Dr. Wily attacks from a flying machine, taunting Mega Man for being a lowly helper robot. Mega Man attacks with all his weapons, weakening the machine's defenses until he runs out of ammo. Wily laughs until Mega Man jumps off of some debris and destroys the machine with his Mega Buster. He then helps Dr. Wily out of the rubble only to run into the Robot Masters, who are commanded to fight, but deny him, saying their mission was complete. Mega Man, Wily, and the Robot Masters leave the facility where Mega Man is able to get in contact with Dr. Light and announce his victory. Roll is ecstatic and runs off to find parts to repair and reenergize the robots, while outside the house, Time Man mentions to Oil Man that Dr. Wily activated them for a reason and that time was of the essence. Short Circuits Rock and Dr. Light say their first adventure is over and discuss future adventures while Rush, Proto Man, Bass, and Treble look on, Bass demanding to show up in the comic. Appearances Characters *Rock / Mega Man *Dr. Wily *Yellow Devil *Elec Man *Fire Man *Bomb Man *Guts Man *Cut Man *Ice Man *Copy Robot (First appearance) *Wily Machine 1 (First appearance) *Dr. Light *Roll *Time Man (First appearance) *Oil Man (First appearance) Special Weapons * Thunder Beam * Magnet Beam (First appearance) * Super Arm * Hyper Bomb * Fire Storm * Ice Slasher * Rolling Cutter Locations *Wily Castle *Light Labs Gallery Cover art ArchieMegaMan4CoverRaw.jpeg|Regular cover, raw. MegaManArchieC004V.jpg|Villain Variant cover by Jamal Peppers Preview MegaManArchieC004-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC004-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC004-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC004-4.jpg|Page #5 Concept artwork Mega Man -4 pg. 1.jpeg|Page one, inked. Mega Man -4 pg 2.jpeg|Page two, inked. Mega Man -4 pg 4.jpeg|Page four, inked. Mega Man -4 pg. 6.jpeg|Page six, inked. Mega Man -4 pg 7.jpeg|Page seven, inked. Mega Man -4 pg 22.jpeg|Page twenty two, inked. Miscellaneous ArchieMegaMan4Page1Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan4Page2Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan4Page4Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan4Page9Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan4Page11Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan4Page22Raw.jpeg See Also *Mega Man Volume 1 - Let the Games Begin! Category:Archie Comics issues